Mikhail's Abusive Way
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: Lemon rape. Jill gets raped by a mercenary. (Mikhail/Jill) And don't ask me why I wrote this...


**September 28, 1998**

**Jill's POV**

I was getting ready to leave the Trolley to get the items we needed to run the train. I opened the door and walked to the back of the Trolley. I heard someone say, "Hey, you!".

Confused, I looked around to see if anyone said that. All of a sudden, a bullet went through my left arm, completely giving me a fracture on my bone. I screamed in pain and three more bullets went into my arm. Then, an arm wrapped my neck, and held in place. Suddenly, everything was hazy and in slow motion. I tried to let the person let go of my neck, but he shot my right arm too, four times.

"Sweet dream, you bitch."

That's the last thing I've heard before I've blacked out...

**2 hours later...**

I woke up in pain and dizziness. My arms are still hurting from the gunshot and my right arm had wounds that are swollen and is bleeding a lot! I tried to move, but my hands and legs are tied up with rope. I gasped because my blue top is on the floor and so is my underwear! I suddenly heard a voice.

"Morning sleepyhead, you didn't scream when I shot your arm, but you did." A familiar voice said, as it laughed.

"What's going on and who are you?" I asked, still groaning in pain.

Then, a figure walked up to me. I noticed a person wearing a hat, and at first, I couldn't remember who is was. Then, my sense came back and I remember who it was.

"Mikhail! What the **hell **did you knock me out for? _**You're trying to get me killed?!**_" I yelled at him, with anger.

"It's doesn't matter... Anyway, how about we'll play a game! I'll fuck you and I'll let you go afterwards. If you scream or call for help, I'll kill you with my gun, understand?"

Oh god. I'll regret it if I try to scream and he kills me with his weapon. Somebody please help me...

**Mikhail's POV**

I slowly brought my lips to hers, kissing her. I opened my mouth and licked her lips before I slid my tongue to her mouth. I realized she's not enjoying this, so I aimed my gun to her head and said, "Kiss me tight now or you're going to be killed."

With tears falling down on her face, Jill licked my tongue and started to went along with the kiss. I pulled away from the kiss, and unzip my pants, freeing my cock, which it is 9 inches long and was very thick. I then forced it to her mouth and started to thrust up in her throat. After four minutes, I took the whole thing down her throat, held it in place, and let out a massive amount of my cum pour from my penis and flood the back of her throat, as I laughed. After I was finished, I pulled out of her mouth and told her that she can't throw it back up or else I'll injuried more severely. As soon after telling her that, I put her into the doggy position.

"This is going to _hurt like hell _when I do this next." I said, as I got on the seats and entered my penis to her anus. There was a loud pop as the head of my cock punched into her ass and getting ready to scream in pain because I know anal sex is really painful, especially without some lubricant. I rammed my cock into her and she screamed in pain.

"громко кричать, и я у6ью те6я" I said in Russian language.

"What? It's like you speak Russian..." Jill asked.

"The translation: shout loudy, and I'll kill you." I said, as I went deep as my cock went into her.

"It's really hurts..." Jill said, as she cried in pain.

Right now, I don't want to complain to her. Instead, I let out a moan as I reached deeper and I put my hand to her pussy and rubbed it. I thrusted real hard and even faster, trying to reach my climax.

"вот дерьмо!" I curse out loud in Russian, as I felt my penis lose it's grip automatically and the orgasm seep through. I let out a groan as I shove down hot cum down her anus. After completely fill her anus with cum, I pulled out and cleaned my penis up. I noticed that Jill haven't cum, so I said, "Let it all out now or I'll do it the hard way."

Ten seconds have passed and I was about to shove my whole hand into her vagina when I felt her juices falling down.

"You don't want that to happen, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes...Please...you're really hurting my feelings..."

I put her on her back and grabbed condom out of my bag. I've raped several women (3...no, wait! 20!) and most of that was drugging them with GHB or roofies a few times was sleeping gas. I heard that some of them got pregnant (several had to take care of the children) and a few committed suicide. One had reported me to the police and all of them told the whole story. I got arrested and accused of raping 20 women. I have a addiction of drugs and alcohol that leads to this behavior. I've already overdosed on meth once and cocaine twice, as suicide was my other way. Anyway, I put the condom on and entered inside her silt, pushing against the seats while I sped up my pace.

"Now, you have to make a choice. You either keep this rape a secret or I'll kill you if anyone told me this or the police arrest me again." I said as my orgasm was getting near.

"But I'm so ashamed of this, Mikhail." Jill said. "What if I get a STD?"

"Shut the fuck you, you _bitch_!" I yelled, then shove my gun into her anus, making it bleed more as the whole gun was shoved down her ass. I wanted her to cum right now. She was ready to come, as her orgasm came.

After she was finished, I reached my orgasm too, covering the condom with my cum. When I pulled out as soon as I've finished, I pulled the condom off and throw it into the trash. "So, have you learned anything yet?"

Unfortunately, she didn't answer. I pulled my gun out of her ass and cleaned it out before I zipped my pants up and leave the Trolley...

**Jill's POV**

The rape was terrible. My body is hurting, but my anus is bleeding. I laid on the seats until someone came. I aimed my weapon that was on the floor and noticed that Carlos came.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story...Now heal me!"

Carlos got out a First Aid Spray Kit and use one to heal the injuries on both of my arms. The pain from the arms went away.

"I can't believe I' going to say this...but, Mikhail knocked me out then raped me." I confessed, as I put my blue top and my underwear back on.

"He have a criminal record for raping women during his life. He had bipolar disorder, which the reason why he started using drugs and alcohol before he started raping."

"Thanks. You made me feel a lot better. A little..."

**October 2, 1998**

I was walking out of the hospital to my car to go home. I could feel stitches on my anus. Yesterday, I had diarrhea, so I went to see a doctor, which he told to go to the ER because I have fecal incontinence and I need to go on surgery. After the surgery, he said I can finally leave. My anus won't be healed for 2 to 4 weeks, it need to recover first.

Even through I escaped from the city before it got destroyed, that rape will hunt me for the rest of my life...


End file.
